


HE!!!!!! PART 2

by BadBoiRiRi



Category: Bruno Mars (Musician), Hip Hop RPF, Odd Future, Tyler the Creator (Musician)
Genre: Date by the lake, FIRST CHANCE AT LOVE, First Kiss, First Love, HE!!!!!! PART 2, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiRiRi/pseuds/BadBoiRiRi
Summary: So I decided to write a part 2 for the previous work HE!!!!!!Stay tuned for a part 3!!! And please leave kudos and comments. Enjoy☺☺✌





	HE!!!!!! PART 2

As soon as Tyler got home, he slammed the front door jumping up and down in excitement and thanked his lucky stars for this opportunity to finally take Bruno Mars out on a date. He was so overwhelmed with joy that he didn't notice the strange look his mother shot him. 

"Is everything okay son?", she asked him, trying to find out the source of her son's happiness. She knew it wasn't like Tyler to be up and cheerful all of a sudden. He was always so calm and reserved, well at least around her anyway. So whatever it was must have been pretty important. Stopping mid triumph, Tyler cleared his throat not wanting to be awkward. 

"Uhum... yes mom i'm fine", was his response. His mom narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you sure your okay honey? Are you sure your not running a fever? Here let me check your temperature", she says making her way over to him and pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. 

"Mom really i'm fine. I'm not sick or anything. I am ok", Tyler exaggerates as he pushes her hand from his forehead and makes his way into the kitchen. His mom following behind him. "Well somethings got you all happy and smiling all of a sudden", Tyler's mom says giving him a knowing look.

"I'm happy all the time mom", Tyler stated blankly. He opens the fridge door searching for the ingredients to make a sandwich and sets them on the countertop. 

His mom shot him a skeptical look but brushed it aside as she sat down on one of the nearby stools. If Tyler wouldn't tell her, then she would have to put her PI skills to the test."Let me guess", she said teasingly,"its a girl." 

"Mom!", Tyler groaned out, blushing with embarassment. He just wished she would stop already."Oh right, your not into those... Is it a boy then?" Tyler could have been mistaken for a tomato because he was so red in the face. 

It wasn't that his mom didn't know he was gay, because she been knew even before he did and she was totally cool with it. No, it was the fact that he knew his mom wouldn't let up until she got down to the bottom of it. That's what you get when you have a private investigator for a mom. He decided to tell her just so she could get off his case, because she would find out eventually, right? Better it be now. 

"For the love of... yes ok, it's a boy. There are you happy now?" 

"Aha, I knew it!", his mom exclaimed happily. Tyler just shook his head."Is it that Bruno Mars boy?" Tyler stood there with his mouth gaped open in complete shock. 

If he was shaken before, he was shooketh now. Was he that obvious? He doesn't even recall not once mentioning him to her before. He hasn't even told his friends about him liking Bruno. 

"How did you know... Wait have you been spying on me or something?", Tyler asked suspiciously. "Honey what...no", his mom said with a laugh."While I was cleaning up the living room earlier, I came across this under one of the sofa cushions." She pulled a folded up sheet of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Tyler. 

He unfolded the sheet of paper and looked over it. It was one of his raps he had written about Bruno, which he had titled **The Bruno Mars song** and contained very explicit lyrics. He had been looking for this for weeks now and of course his mom had to be the one to find it and read it. How much more embarrassed could get? He quickly folded the paper back up and slipped it into his pocket. 

"You know Tyler, there is absolutely nothing wrong with having a crush on Bruno Mars. I think he,s a sweet and handsome young man", his mom stated."In fact, i've met his parents before. They are ver..." 

"Thanks mom, i'll be in my room if you need me", Tyler quickly interrupted her. She even met Bruno's parents?!?! His PI mom probably even ran background checks on them. Not wanting his mom to humiliate him any further or for his mom to find out about his date with Bruno,--even though he had a feeling she would-- Tyler grabbed his sandwich and went upstairs to his room. 

 

While in his room, Tyler flops down onto his bed and takes a bite out of his sandwich. He pulls out his half charged phone and checks his messages. He taps the unread group chat messages from his friends. 

Earl(Earl Sweatshirts) asked everyone what they were doing tonight. 

Rocky(ASAP Rocky) replied {Yo look its friday, I aint got no job, I aint got shit to do so y'all already know what i'm bout to do} followed by a pic of him exhaling smoke. 

Syd(Syd tha Kid) replied to him by saying {Yo ass get high everday of the week} followed by a face palm emoji.

Frank(Frank Ocean) then chimed in by saying { and twice on sunday} with a cryin laughing emoji. 

Rocky then replied with a middle finger emoji. 

Earl replied with {lol. Y'all mfs crazy} then {btw any y'all seen Tyler?}

Rocky replied {He probly studying somewhere, he is our only smart friend anyway} 

Frank replied {Ay! What bout me???} 

Earl replied with { I mean u alright}. 

Syd replied {Yea what he said}.

Frank then replied {Whats that supposed to mean?!?!} 

Rocky simply replied {It means you look smart but ur not smart bruh} 

Frank replied with an angry face emoji then a middle finger emoji then {Well at least ion look like a down on my luck Travis Scott} 

Rocky replied with {it's better than looking like Mufasa} 

Frank then replied {bruh I know u ain't tryna roast}. 

Before any one of then could reply with a comeback, Syd typed {I wish y'all would just fuck each other already}. 

Rocky replied {He'll naw}. Frank replied {not my type. Thank you next}. 

Tyler almost choked on his sandwich reading the messages. His friends were just too much. He then typed a reply { Syd is right. Y'all know it too lol} 

Rocky replied{ bruh stop playin} 

Frank replied with a dead emoji. 

Earl replied { There he is, bout time}. 

Syd replied {What's up bro}. 

Rocky replied {you tryna get whooped in fortnite or what}. 

Tyler replied {Not tonight, I got plans bruh} 

Earl replied with { oh you mean like jerking off to some gay porn type plans}. Everyone replied with a crying laughing emoji. 

Tyler replied { no jerking off to ya mom's porn}. 

Earl replied {hell, nothing wrong with that, I do it all the time}. 

Syd replied{ bro don't talk to me ever again}. 

Frank replied with a sick emoji. 

Rocky replied with { Rocky has left the group chat}. 

Earl then replied {Y'all I'm jk, damn smh}. 

Frank replied { for real tho what plans u got, cuz I'm tryna play fortnite too}.

Tyler replied {I'm meeting up with somebody}. 

Rocky replied { it's bout time you losing ur virginity bruh}.

Frank replied { we can't all be a thot like u}. 

Rocky replied { dawg i know u want my d so bad don't u?}. 

Frank then replied {if I wanted u, I could of been had u, but I don't so fall back pls}. 

Rocky replied{ fall forward}. 

Syd then replied { Y'all two really over doing it}. 

Earl then typed { anyways, who u bout to meet up with?}. 

Tyler replied { Damn y'all nosey sheesh}. 

Syd simply replied {He bout to meet up with Bruno right?} 

Damn does everyone know? Tyler thought. { No} he replied. 

Syd replied {Yeah u r, cuz I heard one of Bruno's friends talking about it}.

Earl replied { congratulations bruh, get u some don't let us stop u}. 

Tyler replied { it's not even like that y'all, it's only a date}. 

Frank replied { yea sure it is} with a wink emoji. 

Rocky replied with {just don't act like a lah bitch when he throw it in ya}.

Tyler replied with a middle finger emoji. 

Rocky then replied { I got one question, how u bagged someone like Bruno Mars dawg?}. 

Tyler then replied with { lol. The same way you bagged Frankie} laughing emoji. 

He then turned his phone off and placed it on the charger before he could see the string of infuriating replies from Frank he knew was coming. Tyler then let out a happy sigh because he still couldn't believe this was real. He checked the time on the nearby alarm clock. It was 6:21, which meant that he had like an hour and some minutes left before he was to meet Bruno by the lake. He quickly got up and ran toward his closet to search for something nice to wear. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
